A Different Potter
by Ski000Girl
Summary: What would have happened if Harry wasn't raised by the Dursley's and the Potters were alive and raised him? Would he have been more out going and not second guess himself, kind of like his father? Follows Harry from infancy to adulthood
1. An Afternoon of Fun

The old woman looked out the window and saw out in the far back field by their quidditch pitch two faint shadows. Her eyes weren't as good as they once were but she could still make out the shape of a man and a young child each holding broomsticks. She sighed and then went back to fixing her two boys a snack.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"Who's going to be the best quidditch player ever?" the old man asked.

"I am," yelled the boy of only 3 yelled.

"Just like his father," the man said quietly.

"Grampa?" the boy quietly.

"What son?" he answered but he didn't have to ask. He already knew what his grandson was going to ask because he always asked it.

"Where's Daddy? Mommy also?"

"Daddy and Mommy are in heaven," the man answered. His heart always ached when he thought of his dead son and daughter-in-law but when his grandson asked about them it just made him feel like he was going to be sick. How could somebody take away a young boy's parents from him? It was different he had his son for 21 years but his grandson had only had his parents for 1 year. Not enough time.

"Charles, Harry your snack is ready," a woman's voiced rang out through the field.

"Yes ma'am," the man called back, "Well come on Harry, don't want to keep your Grandmother waiting. Rule one never make Elizabeth mad."

Little Harry laughed his cute baby laugh. All mentions of his late parents forgotten. That's one thing Charles missed about being a child, the ability to forgive and forget people and things really quickly. Little Harry doesn't even know that his parents aren't with him because of one evil mans doing.

Charles was pulled from his thoughts by Harry running and calling his grandfather to follow.

"I'm coming Harry," Charles called as he picked up the broomsticks and quidditch balls that were lying at his feet. He then took off after the 3 year old as fast as his old body would allow.

Charles and Harry sat down on the back patio of their mansion and dug into their snack. Elizabeth came out and sat down beside them.

"How's your snack boys?" she asked.

"Great Beth thanks," Charles said.

"Good Grandma thanks," Harry said as he stuffed his face.

Just then there was a pop as somebody apparated.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Harry," the new arrival said.

"Sirius," Harry screamed. He jumped up and ran over to his godfather and gave him a hug.

"Hey little buddy, my little Prongs."

"I'm not little," Harry protested.

"Fine, how's this Prong's Jr.?"

"Better Padfoot."

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and whispered, "I have something for you."

"What is it Sirius?" Harry said jumping up and down.

"I can't give it to you."

"Why, why Padfoot?"

Sirius laughed, wizard children were amazing. Muggle kids would only be saying simple words but Harry was already talking like their was no tomorrow, "Well I have to see your flying first."

"Okay, Grampa where's my broom?"

"Broom shed where it belongs," Elizabeth said. She loved how Sirius always made her grandson so happy but it also made her sad because thinking of Harry and Sirius always reminded her of James and Sirius.

Harry ran to the broom shed and Sirius helped him retrieve his broom. After a quick-but impressive for a 3 year old-display Harry jumped off his broom and ran to Sirius. "Can I have my present now?"

"Okay Prongslet," he reached into his cloak and pulled out a small gizmo.

"What is it?" Harry asked with awe.

"I can't tell you that, you'll have to figure it out for yourself. I will give you one hint though…"

"Tell me Sirius, please."

"Get out of the house very quickly after you push that button."

"Okay thanks Sirius."

"One last thing."

"Okay."

"Don't do it when Remus or I are anywhere near here. That is unless we are with you."

"Okay," Harry nodded.

"Great, well go finish your snack and make sure you don't show your Grandmother."

"Can I show Grampa?"

"Best if you don't."

"Thank you Sirius."

Harry ran back up to porch and finished his snack and then asked the question that everyone loved and dreaded, "Tell me a story Sirius."

"What of dragons and giants?"

"No of Mommy and Daddy."

"Okay little man, how about their wedding?" 

"I haven't heard that one," Harry replied earnestly.

"Well let me tell you you're Dad was a little worse for wear."

Charles laughed and Elizabeth smiled as they two remembered how their son was on his wedding day.

"Okay well where do I begin…" Sirius started.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n not the Potters you thought was it? Well hope you liked it. I know it was short but it was just to get it started. Please review.


	2. Memories

"Okay well where do I begin," Sirius started.

"At the beginning," Charles suggested.

"Okay, great idea Mr. Potter," Sirius cried like Charles had just solved the problem of world hunger, not telling him where to start a story.

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head, "Sirius whatever happened to the quite boy I once knew."

"That was Remus," Charles said.

"Yeah I didn't think somebody could change that much," she laughed.

"Mrs. Potter," Sirius said in mock horror.

"I'm only kidding Sirius, I could never forget you."

"Thank you."

"Because when somebody gets black slime dumped on them during their first meeting they don't seem to forget the culprit of it."

"You're funny Grandma," Harry laughed.

"Thank you sweetie."

"Sirius," Harry said.

"What Prongslet?"

"Story?"

"Oh right, sorry."

"One track mind," Elizabeth said.

""I can't believe you would say such a thing. You know I can think of more than one thing at a time," Sirius cried.

"Okay Sirius, story NOW," Elizabeth said, "Or Harry's going for his nap."

"Fine. Okay well…"

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

_**October 27, 1979**_

James Potter rolled over in his bed, trying to savor the last seconds of sleep. His best friends Sirius Black wouldn't have it that way though because he came running in the room and jumped on the bed screaming, "James, James wake up. It's you're wedding day, the day you dreamed about forever because you're finally will have Evans for life."

That got James out of bed quickly, "What time is it Sirius?"

"10:00," Sirius said simply.

"Sirius, what the hell I have to be at the place by 12:00."

"What are you a girl or something? Since when do you need 2 hours to get ready? I bet Evans doesn't even take thaaaattttt long."

"Just get out of the way," James growled.

"Oh some Stag go up on the wrong side of the bed," Sirius cooed.

"Sirius I'm warning you," James said pointing his wand at his best mate.

"Sorry, I'll be downstairs if you need me," Sirius said as he backed out of the room.

James closed the door and sat back down on the bed and sighed. Sirius was right today was the day he married the love of his life, Lily Evans. In only a few hours she would be Lily Potter. James looked over at the empty side of the bed. Lily had made a big deal of not spending the night with him. She said it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Because of this she was staying with her best friends Rachael, Catalina (Cat) and Sophia at their flat. James stood up and started to get ready.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

_**1983**_

There was a pop and a woman appeared. She had to have come straight from work because as Assistant to the Minister for Magic she was very dressed up.

"Hey Rach," Sirius said.

"Sirius," she said.

"I'm just telling Harry here about his parents wedding day."

"Cool, I'll help," she said as she pulled up a chair.

Rachael, Remus, Sophia and Sirius were always popping into the Potter's Manor. They always tried to make sure Harry felt like he had a family. It was sometimes hard for him because his grandparents weren't as young as they once were so that's where the four friends of his parents came in.

"I remember when she stayed with us the night before, Cat…" her eyes welled up, "I can't believe it's been 2 years since James, Lily and Cat died."

"Nobody can," Sirius mumbled.

"Sirius, please?" Harry pleaded.

"Okay Harry," Rachael who was his godmother said.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Lily woke up at 8:00 and jumped out of bed. She was so excited that it was her wedding day, it was going to be perfect. She had her shower and slipped into her soft robe and walked down the stairs. There at the table were her best friends in the world Rachael, Cat and Sophia. At Hogwarts her and her best friends had been the envy of all guys. Lily and Rachael were the biggest flirts in the school and had dated as many guys as Sirius Black and James Potter had dated girls. They always called themselves flirts, some girls might have called them sluts but they said all they did was have a little fun. Cat and Sophia flirted but not to the same extent as Rachael and Lily. Everyone said that Rachael and Lily should get together with the leaders of the Marauders Black and Potter but the girls never would. They didn't even know why but there was this unspoken agreement that none of them dated the Marauders. It might have been because if you are a player you have no control over another player because they want that same control. Whatever the case it took the two biggest flirts at Hogwarts until their last night at school to finally get together. Since then though they were rarely seen without the other. Then 1 year and 4 months later they were getting married.

Lily's best friends helped her get ready and then they headed of to the church.

xxxxx

The wedding went smoothly, Lily looked absolutely gorgeous and James didn't pull anything stupid much to his parents relief. Most people thought that James had grown up and that's why Lily got together with him but everyone that was especially close to the couple including Lily knew that was as far off from the truth as possible.

After the ceremony the bridal party went outside to the garden to get their pictures taken. There was a little stream with a wood foot bridge and maple trees that were the most beautiful shades of red and gold in the background. James thought everything was great but what he couldn't wait for was the chance to get his new bride alone.

The reception was at the Potter's family place. It was a sit down dinner with a lot of champagne. James had downed his flute after the toasts and noticed that Lily's was sitting their almost full and he thought it was odd because like him she never turned down any alcohol. She and Sirius were the only ones to ever tie him with how much alcohol they could consume and still be conscious. He grabbed her flute of champagne and took a big gulp of it and almost spat it back out. He but it down and turned to her, "Lily what is that?"

She shook her head to say not now.

"What is it, tell me?"

Lily stood up and grabbed his arm and hauled him out past the head table and back into the house.

"Oh can't wait for the honeymoon or something," James teased.

"James I'm serious when I say no I mean it."

"Fine, but what was it?" he said.

She sighed if he could push her buttons why couldn't she push his, "Okay well what were you doing taking my drink in the first place?"

"I've never seen you turn down alcohol," he said simply, "But that's really not the question, the question is what the heck was that stuff, it had no flavor."

"Sparkling water," Lily said simply, "There are you happy?"

"Very," James said happily because he had one that battle with her.

Lily looked down at the ground and then up at the ceiling and said, "James you might want to sit down."

"Oh lap dance time right?"

"No, not right now."

"Oh…"

"James I have a sort of wedding present for you."

"Oh cool, well where is it?"

"James," she sat down beside him, "I'm pregnant."

James' mouth dropped and he stared in shock at Lily, "How?"

"Well I think you know how," she said.

"How?" he repeated again.

"Well when you do it as much as we did it's kind of bound to happen," Lily said.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be a daddy," James said. He jumped up and pulled Lily up with him and kissed her.

"You guys do know that everyone is looking for you two?" a voice said from the doorway.

"Ah sorry Padfoot, we'll be out in a minute," James said.

"You better be because you're parents are getting some ideas."

"Well they should be," Lily said.

Sirius grimaced and then walked back out to the party.

"No telling anybody," Lily said.

"Why not?"

"Not yet, please James for me?"

"Fine, but only because it's for you," he kissed her and then led her back outside to the party. After the party the two apparated to the place they were to stay at in the South of France for their honeymoon.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"It was so magical," a woman said.

Everyone turned and saw another woman standing there. They had been so engrossed in Sirius' story that they didn't see Remus and Sophia apparate in.

"It was," Elizabeth said. As much as the fours coming and going could be a nuisance she welcomed it because they kept Harry busy and gave her and Charles a rest and also they gave Harry a taste of his parents that they were unable to.

"Well Harry I think its nap time," Rachael said.

"Okay," he said. He stood up and gave everybody a kiss goodnight and then followed Rachael up to his bedroom.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Thanks for all the great reviews. Keep it up. As you can see the story was laid out a bit differently than some other ones. There is going to be some more memories but also you'll see Harry's aging. I wanted to do a separate L/J but it seems like there is so many out their that are pretty much the same so that's why I chose this.

So please review and IDEAS ARE WELCOME and really appreciated. Thanks


	3. It's Time

Harry woke up and got out of bed. He quickly glanced at his clock and saw that it was 9:00. Just then his grandmother walked into the room and said, "Oh good, you're up."

"Yes," he replied.

"Well you better hurry up or we will be late. Grab you're trunk, you have everything right?" 

"I think so."

"Good, good."

Harry grabbed his trunk and double checked that he had everything then hauled it out into the corridor.

"Hey Padfoot," he said.

"Do you need a hand with that?"

"Thanks."

Sirius pulled out his wand and levitated the trunk through the maze of corridors and staircases until they got to the Entrance Hall of the mansion.

"Thanks Sirius."

"No problem, could you just come in here for a minute."

"Sure," Harry said, and so he followed Sirius into the Parlor. Once the door was firmly closed Sirius turned to him and said, "I can't believe you are finally going to Hogwarts."

"I know," Harry replied.

"Okay a few things you have to remember…" Sirius didn't get to finish because there was a knock on the door and Charles walked in.

"Oh you've already started Sirius," Charles said.

"Sorry about that Mr. Potter didn't know if you would be able to get away."

"No I'm here, so let's begin."

"Okay Harry remember this, no matter what anybody says you are always to call McGonagoll…"

"Minnie, I know Sirius."

"Okay just checking."

"Shh, wait," Charles whispered.

The door creaked open and in walked Elizabeth and she looked pretty angry, or maybe it was just how her grey streaked red hair was slowly starting to fall out clump by clump.

"Which of you did this?" she growled.

Charles glanced over at Sirius and Sirius looked back at him. They both shook their heads a fraction of an inch so Elizabeth wouldn't see. Then realizing who had did it turned to Harry who was sitting there with a complete look of innocents of in face.

"What I didn't do it," Harry said not in a suck up voice that meant he was trying to be innocent but his normal voice.

"Fine, figure it out then and when you do come to me and grab you're lunch for the train ride. Otherwise don't bother come and grab it," she turned and walked out of the room.

"That was bloody amazing Harry," Sirius cried.

"I know," Harry said smugly.

"I guess we don't have to give our little talk to him then," Charles said.

"Guess not then," Sirius said, "I had been preparing this speech for eleven years and now I don't have to give it because he has already learned."

"Well anybody have any money for lunch then," Harry asked.

"Oh of course for that I owe you," Sirius said reaching into his pocket and pulling out some change and handing it to Harry.

"Thanks."

"Okay well we better get going," Charles said.

There was a pop and Rachael appeared with Remus and Sophia. All of them looked like they were just heading off to work because they were dressed up.

"Just thought we'd stop by and say goodbye to Harry," Sophia said as she brushed her straight brown hair off her face. She looked way younger than her age of 31 and was a reporter for the Prophet. Rachael had on her business suit because she still worked the minister even if it was only because she was sleeping with him. That was the only conclusion anyone could come up with to why she still had her job because she wasn't that good at what she did. Remus just looked like Remus, pretty plain.

"Well we have to get going," Elizabeth said walking into the room.

The 3 new arrivals had to suppress their laughter at the sight of Mrs. Potter.

"Okay bye everyone," Harry said. He gave everyone a hug and then he grabbed his grandfather's arm and they apparated to King's Cross station. Harry said goodbye and was about to board the train when Sirius pulled him away and whispered something to him. Charles thought he heard the word girl a few times but he couldn't tell. Harry said one last goodbye after talking to Sirius and then boarded the train. Sirius stood beside Charles and said, "5 galleons he has a girl by Halloween."

"That long Sirius, I give it first week of October."

"You're on."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

On the train Harry found a compartment and sat down. He slid the door closed because he didn't really feel like people looking at him at the moment. No sooner than he had shut it had it slid open quickly and 3 boys ran in.

"Sorry need a place to hide, don't mind do you?" one of the red head twins asked.

"Depends on why you are hiding," Harry said simply, "If it's for a prank you pulled than you are always welcome."

The other red head whispered, "This kid is awesome."

"I know Fred."

"What's you're name?" the other boy asked.

"Harry Potter."

The guys whistled and then said, "We're Fred, George and Lee."

"Cool, so like what did you do?'

"Just stole our loser brother's prefect badge," the one named Fred answered.

"Want me to take it because he'll never ask me?" Harry asked.

"Would you?" George answered.

"Anything for some fellow pranksters."

"Cool," Lee handed over the badge and Harry slipped it into his pocket. The compartment door slid open and another red head walked in. Harry glanced over at the twins and they shook there head.

"Fred, George you know Percy is looking through every compartment trying to find you?"

"We know."

"He's going to get that badge back by whatever means possible."

"Well he's not going to find it," they said simply.

"Well if he finds you then he will find it."

"No he won't because Harry here has it. Okay Ron?"

The boy named Ron turned and gasped, "Blimey you're Harry Potter."

"Yeah I know," Harry replied.

Fred and George snickered, "Well it would be pretty bad if you didn't know."

The compartment door slid open again and a girl walked in.

"Has anybody seen a toad….?" she started but was cut off by Fred yelling, "Come on we got to get out of here, he's coming. We'll be back later Harry, Ron."

Fred, George and Lee jumped up and ran out of the compartment taking the girl with them. Ron slid the door closed and sighed, "Thank goodness we didn't have to listen to that girl again, she is so annoying, she reminds me of my mom.

"So you have four brothers?" Harry asked.

"God no, 6 and a younger sister."

"Do you all have red hair?"

"Unfortunately yes," Ron replied.

"You're brothers seem cool."

"Yeah they are, they told Ginny, that's my sister that they would send her a Hogwarts toilet seat this year."

"Reminds me of my godfather and what he said my Dad was like."

Ron didn't say anything. He knew like everyone else what had happened to Harry Potter.

"Well…" Harry started but was cut off when a girl walked by the compartment. His jaw almost hit the ground.

Ron saw who he was looking at and said, "I think her names Kaleigh."

"Wow," was all Harry could muster, "I think I'm going to like Hogwarts."

Behind her was Harry's old friends Seamus. Seamus slid open the door and walked in with Kaleigh a boy who introduced himself as Dean and two other girls who said they were Courtenay and Lavender.

The 7 spend the rest of the trip talking and occasionally Fred, George and Lee popped in.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The train arrived at Hogwarts and the sorting ceremony began. It turned out that Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean as well as another boy that Harry knew but wasn't real friends with named Neville were sorted into the Gryffindor Boy's dorm and Kaleigh, Courtenay, Lavender, Parvati, the annoying brown haired girl whose name was Hermione and a girl named Maria were sorted into the Girl's Dorm. Nobody was really pleased about having Hermione in their house except for Maria who instantly befriended her. Everyone said it was because she didn't have any friends.

After the feast which was better than anyone had said the group headed up the stairs but were stopped by McGonagoll.

Without missing a beat Harry said, "Hey Minnie, haven't seen you in awhile."

"Mr. Potter my name is not Minnie."

"Oh well that's what everyone told me it was."

"Well it's not."

"Okay well then sorry Professor Minnie," Harry said and then turned and the rest of the group followed him up the stairs laughing.

McGonagoll muttered, "Not another seven years of a Potter."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n well hope you liked it. I can't really remember what do Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Parvati look like. If anybody has a description if you could email it to be that would be great. If not I'll just make up my own descriptions of them. As always suggestions and ideas are great and reviews are even better.


	4. Sirius and the Letter

Sirius was sitting on the Potter's kitchen counter reading a letter that Hedwig, Harry's owl had just delivered, "Yes…" he called out jumping off the counter.

"What is it Sirius?" Mrs. Potter asked from her seat at the kitchen table.

Charles walked in the room.

"You owe me 5 galleons," Sirius said cheekily.

"Why?"

"Harry's got a girlfriend."

"Oh really," Elizabeth said.

"Here's the letter," Sirius said as he handed the letter over to Harry's Grandparents.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

It was Halloween morning and Harry woke up and got dressed. 10 minutes later he walked into the common room and over to Ron, Lavender and Kaleigh.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Harry," everyone replied back.

"Ready for the Halloween Feast later today?" Harry asked.

"Anytime there's a lot of food I look forward to it," said Dean who had come down the stairs a few minutes after Harry.

"Who doesn't?" Seamus asked.

The guys all looked between themselves and started to laugh. 20 minutes later Courtenay and Parvati ran down the stairs and sat down in front of the fire.

"Everyone's here, so let's go," Seamus said.

"Hold up," Ron said.

"Why, I want breakfast?" Dean moaned.

Ron shook his head and pointed towards the girl's staircase where Hermione was running down with her book bag. She ran past the group and out the portrait hole.

"What is with her?" Courtenay asked as she flicked her platinum blond hair off her face so you could see her aqua blue eyes.

"I know, it's like Saturday and we have Sunday night to do our homework, not now," Kaleigh said.

"No kidding. How can she have no friends?" Lavender said.

"Yeah after that Maria left," Parvati said.

"Maria was here for two days so it kind of doesn't count," Kaleigh said.

"Whatever. As I was saying she was friends with that Maria but then she left and all," Parvati said.

"Genius Parvati, like we didn't notice when Maria left," Lavender said.

"Can we eat yet? Dean asked.

"Fine, let's go," Harry said.

Everyone walked down to the great hall together and found spots as far away as they could from Hermione who was sitting reading the biggest book Harry had seen while munching on an apple.

The group ate breakfast and then headed out to the grounds to have a bit of fun. The whole time Harry was watching Kaleigh out of the corner of his eye. He loved how her blond hair fell across her face when she laughed, and she could also give him a run for his money at joking around. The girls decided that they were going to head back up to the dorm to do who knows what and the boys walked over the quidditch pitch because Gryffindor was having tryouts. Neville walked out and joined them after about ten minutes of watching.

After the tryouts had ended the Weasley twins called the guys down to have some fun. They were fooling around on the two broomsticks and just having fun until Malfoy walked up.

"Get out of here Malfoy," Fred said.

"Make me," Malfoy smirked.

"Oh we will," George said.

"Gryffindor has the pitch booked for another half an hour so get off," Fred said.

They could see McGonagoll off talking to Wood by the Entrance to the change rooms but that didn't stop Malfoy who lunged at Neville and grabbed something out of his pocket.

"Ooo you have to carry a Rememberal Longbottom, to stupid to figure anything out. It's a disgrace the kind of people Hogwarts let's in, like blood traitors, idiots and mudbl…"

"Actually it is Malfoy," Harry said loudly.

"Knew somebody from that family of yours Potter would come to their senses at some point. What use is being pureblood if you are blood traitors?" Malfoy smirked.

"I was going to say that if Hogwarts was even a tiny bit stricter on who they admitted you wouldn't be here, seeing as how stupid you are."

The group of Gryffindors all laughed and Malfoy just sneered, "Think you're funny Potter? You better learn not to insult people like me or you will come to the same sticky end as your parents. Malfoy grabbed one of the school brooms that was lying on the pitch and rose into the air, "Stupid piece of shit these are," he remarked about the broom.

Harry grabbed a broom and rose up into the air beside Malfoy, "Don't ever talk about my parents like that. They were better wizards in their first year than you will ever be."

"Actually I don't think they will."

"Oh really?" Harry said.

"Really."

Malfoy threw the Rememberal as far as he could and Harry took off after the little glass ball. He wasn't going to let Malfoy win by breaking something of Neville's. He caught the Rememberal a mere inch from the ground and pulled out of his dive just in time.

"Think you're pretty good Potter," Malfoy called from a hundred feet up.

"I know I am," Harry replied as he flew back to Neville to give him his Rememberal back.

"Thanks," Neville said.

"No problem," Harry replied.

"POTTER," McGonagoll cried.

Harry turned and saw her practically running across the pitch.

"Sorry I'm busy Minnie," Harry called.

"No, get over here now."

Harry not knowing what was happening reluctantly put the broom down and walked over to McGonagoll. He could see the whole Gryffindor Team standing with their Captain on the other side of the pitch.

"Everyone else go back to your dorms, now," McGonagoll barked, "Except you Fred and George."

Harry was even more confused. He followed McGonagoll over to Wood and the team.

"Hey Potter," Wood said.

'Hey."

"Ever considered playing Quidditch?" 

"Yeah."

"Want to be our seeker?" Wood offered.

"But first years aren't allowed to play?" Harry said.

"I think we can make an exception," McGonagoll said.

"Sure," Harry replied.

"Cool."

"Well I'll be leaving you now," McGonagoll said, "Oh and Potter you'll need to get your own broom."

"I'll get it sent from home," Harry said eagerly.

"Good, good," McGonagoll said as she turned and headed back up to the castle.

"You've got some skill Harry," Wood said.

"Welcome to the team," a girl said.

"Oh Angelina, Alicia, Katie are our chasers, the twins are our beaters and I'm the keeper," Wood said.

"Okay, cool. So when's the first game?" Harry asked.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"I can't believe this, Seeker," Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. I thought I was dead for a minute there and then Wood's like so you ever thought of playing Quidditch," Harry said as he told the story to his friends.

"That is so cool," Kaleigh said.

"I know."

Dinner quickly approached and the friends headed down to the great hall. On the way Kaleigh said she was going to stop and ask Flitwick a question about something that they did the day before in class. She told everyone to not bother waiting but to save her a seat. Everyone continued on their way except for Harry who said he had to stop at the bathroom.

After his friends had rounded the corner Harry took off after Kaleigh.

"Hey," he said after he had caught up with her.

"Oh hi," she replied, "I thought you were heading down to the feast?"

"I am, after I ask you something that is?"

"What, it can't wait for five minutes?" 

"Actually it can't."

She stopped walking and turned to look at him, "Okay then."

"Will you go out with me?" Harry said.

"Oh my god, of course," she cried.

"Great."

Kaleigh still had to ask Flitwick her question so Harry went with her. 15 minutes later they walked into the Great Hall and sat down beside each other.

"Wow sure took you long enough Harry," Seamus said.

"What?" Harry asked while wondering how could they have know, he thought he had been discreet?

"Going to the bathroom," Seamus said, "Are you felling okay Harry?"

"Yeah, great."

"Whatever you say."

"Fine I didn't go to the bathroom I went and asked Kaleigh out. There are you happy?"

"Very," Seamus said.

"Now can I eat my dinner?"

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"Sirius," Elizabeth shrieked.

"What?"

"You didn't tell us Harry was made Seeker."

"What?" Sirius cried, "He did?"

"Didn't you read this letter?" Elizabeth said.

"No he was only concerned about getting his galleons," Charles said.

"Figures," Elizabeth muttered.

"Wow, Harry a seeker," Sirius marveled, "But first years can't play."

"It says that they've made an exception," Charles said as he pointed to the letter. Sirius grabbed the letter and quickly read through the whole thing this time.

"Merlin," Sirius muttered, "This is great."

"I know," Elizabeth cried.

"But I still need my 5 galleons," Sirius said.

"Sirius…"

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n I know the asking out part wasn't that good but I couldn't come up with anything. If they had been in something like 3rd year instead of 1st I might have done something different but for god's sake their eleven still. Well moving on please don't forget to review. I absolutely love getting reviews and it doesn't take more than 10 seconds for you to do so please just press the little purple button and leave even a few words (But I still like long reviews also). Thanks


	5. A Look Back

a/n I'm sorry for how long this update took. I just had no ideas so if you have any suggestions…updates might be quicker. It's going to just be short this chappie because as I said I have very few ideas.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Harry's first year passed rather quickly. He enjoyed Quidditch, flirting with all the cute girls and bugging the teachers. Kaleigh and he dated for only a few months and when they broke up Courtenay, Lavender and Parvati sided with Kaleigh and so Harry wasn't that good of friends with them anymore. He had around Christmas time become friends with Hermione Granger. It happened accidentally but since then they had been great friends, they had even with Ron saved Lord Voldemort from capturing the Philosopher's Stone at the end of the year. Over summer break he spent time with Ron and Hermione at Ron's house. Ron, Harry and the twins had terrorized everyone in the house with pranks for 2 straight weeks when Mrs. Weasley put her foot down and said they would all be living on the streets if they didn't stop. This slowed the pranking down but didn't completely stop it.

As September rolled around the trio returned to Hogwarts this time accompanied by the Weasley's youngest child Ginny. Hermione became very good friends with Ginny and Ginny started eyeing Harry. Nothing every came of it but Harry did save her life in the Chamber of Secrets at the end of the year. For a week after Harry went into the Chamber girls whispered about how lucky Ginny was to have a guy willing to risk his life to save her. The fact that it was the Boy Who Lived just made the story better. After school let out the trio went and spent the summer with Mr. and Mrs. Potter in Potter Manor. Ginny and the twins came and joined them for the last week of the holidays.

September came again and the trio started their third year. This year was oddly uneventful. No threat of Voldemort returning or people dying. Hermione pushed everyone to do better in their classes but the boys really didn't listen. Harry dated a few girls and every time a new girl appeared on his arm Ginny's heart sank some more. She believed she would never get her chance. During the summer everyone went to see the Quidditch World Cup in one of the top boxes. It was amazing.

When school started up again Harry was devastated to learn that there would be no Quidditch this year because of an event called the Tri Wizard Tournament. Some how Harry was forced even though he was underage to be the fourth contestant in the three very dangerous tasks. Dumbstrang School and Beauxbaton Academy joined the Hogwarts students for the year. Harry within a week had asked one of the Beauxbaton girls out and they dated for 2 months before he set his eyes on another girl. During the last task Harry was transported by portkey to a graveyard and saw Lord Voldemort come back and Cedric Diggory killed. He returned to Hogwarts and told Dumbledore of what he had witnessed. For the next year Harry and Dumbledore and anybody that believed them were shunned. Dumbledore reestablished a group that had been around during the first war called The Order of the Phoenix.

During his fifth year Hogwarts went downhill because of the influence of Dolores Umbridge or Professor Umbridge as the students had to call her. She took over the school and put it under ministry control and terrorized anybody that was in league with Dumbledore. At the end of the year the trio with help from their friends drove her away. They also fought Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters in the Ministry with the Order of the Phoenix and that is where we are now…

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n I know it sucks and I know it's short. I just needed something to show what happened to Harry in his first years at school and I wanted it to be quick. The next chapters should be better and have more detail because the crew is older and know more pranks, have more intimate relationships, etc.

IF ANYBODY HAS PRANK IDEAS COULD YOU PM ME PLEASE OR LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW. Pm-ing would be better though so others don't see the ideas. THANKS


	6. Finally

It was the summer after Harry's fifth year and everyone was at Potter Manor to celebrate Harry's sixteenth birthday.

"Happy Birthday Harry," everyone yelled as he walked out into the back garden.

"You guys," he smiled.

Hermione and Ron walked up to him and each gave him a big hug. In the middle of the crowd Harry saw Ginny staring at him. Harry hadn't been dating anybody for a few months which was a rare occurrence for him. Over that time he began to realize that just maybe he would like to be with somebody that he actually cared for and Ginny was starting to look like a good option.

The party lasted into the middle of the night with plenty of food, gifts, pranks and the alcohol that the teens could discreetly get their hands on. Sirius and Rachael were big helps in that area.

After everyone cleared out after midnight Harry went over to talk to Ginny.

"Hey you," he said.

"Happy Birthday," she said quietly, "It looked like you enjoyed yourself."

"Well you know any party is good if the right people and alcohol is there, it could have been better though," he said cockily.

"Oh and how's that?"

"I could have had a girlfriend," he admitted quietly.

"Well I'm sure half of the girls at the party would gladly be it."

"I already have a particular one in mind."

"Oh, may I ask who?" she said. When he walked up to her she had a tiny hope that he was coming to ask her out but like always it never happened.

Harry didn't say anything he just leaned in and without a second thought kissed her. She returned the kiss hungrily and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He placed his hand on her hips and pulled her body close to him, "I guess she feels the same," he said breaking away from the kiss.

"That she does," she said.

"Let's go upstairs, it's chilly out here," Harry suggested.

"You're grandparents won't be to happy if they catch us," she giggled.

"Well then let's not get caught."

He grabbed her hand and together they raced across the garden and into the house. Up the stairs they ran and down corridors until they made it to Harry's room. He pushed open the door and as soon as they made it through he slammed it closed and locked it. Within seconds they were back in each others arms.

"Ugh."

Harry and Ginny quickly pulled away and saw Sirius sitting on Harry's bed. Ginny wiped her hands over her mouth and then grabbed Harry's hand.

"Well I was just going to talk to Harry but I can see that you two are busy so I'll leave you two to whatever you were going to do. Forget I was ever here," Sirius stood up and walked to the door and before he walked out her winked at Harry and mouthed 'Have fun.' Ginny didn't see this because she was looking around Harry's huge room.

"Wow," she said, "This room is absolutely massive."

Harry flicked his wand to lock the door and then quietly murmured a silencing charm.

"You're not allowed to do magic," Ginny said.

"Well you can here," with one step he was beside her and he pulled her towards his bed.

"I've been wanting this for longer than you can imagine," she whispered in his ear between kisses.

"I know, I'm glad that it's finally happening."

Harry lifted her shirt over her head and with the expertise of only somebody that had done it numerous times before he removed her bra. She pulled at his shirt and finally got it over his head. Soon after that all of their clothes were scattered across the room.

"Are you still okay with this?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I've never wanted anything more," she replied.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The next morning Harry and Ginny awoke to banging and yelling outside his door. Quickly he rolled out of bed and got dressed. Ginny was sitting up in bed by now and she had the sheet pull up to her neck.

"What's going on?" she asked.

From outside the door you could hear Ron, Fred and George at Harry and Hermione yelling at the three boys.

"You probably should get dressed and hide," Harry suggested.

"I think that would be a very good idea," she said as she jumped up and searched for her clothes.

Once she was dressed and hidden by the invisibility cloak out on the balcony Harry unlocked and opened the door.

"What's all the screaming about?" he demanded.

The boys pushed their way into Harry's room and started searching, "I know she's in here Harry."

"You're my friend and all but if you hurt my sister well…"

"Where is she…?"

"Guys she's not in here, I saw her last night but then she went to her bedroom. She's probably in the kitchen, or went for a walk. It's a big house you know."

"You're telling me," they mumbled, "Took us an hour to search everywhere."

"See you guys probably just missed her."

"You're probably right."

"Know if you wouldn't mind I'll meet you guys downstairs in ten minutes for breakfast."

"Okay, see you then."

They all walked out of the room and Harry closed the door behind them. Ginny walked up behind him and said, "Whew that was close."

"No kidding."

"I'll take the cloak so they don't see me walk out of the room."

"Good idea," Harry agreed.

"Well I'll see you later," she said embarrassed.

"Yeah later."

With that she threw the cloak over herself and walked out of the room.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n I'm going to apologize for not updating in however long it's been but I had absolutely no ideas. So sorry and I hope you forgive me.


	7. Secret Wing

For the rest of the day the new couple didn't see each other, trying to keep a low profile until the Weasley Boy's had cooled down. It wasn't until dinner time when they actually met up.

Harry was already at his place at the table sitting between Sirius and Rachael when she walked in. She looked stunning even just wearing her everyday clothes. Sirius noticed Harry staring at Ginny and winked but Harry was too distracted to notice. Ginny gave him a slight smile and then sat down next to Hermione. Little did Harry know that Sirius and Rachael were having a silent conversation over his head with their eyes.

After supper everyone cleared out of the dining room pretty quickly except for Sirius and Rachael who stayed in their seats. Harry almost made it to the door when his godparents called him back.

"What do you need?" he asked, "I've got some stuff I have to take care of, uh homework."

"Sure you do," Sirius said, "Just sit down for a few minutes we want to talk to you."

Harry did as he was told and pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I see you and Ginny are together now," Rachael said.

"I guess you could call it that," Harry replied.

"What do you mean Harry?" she asked gently.

"I woke up this morning to Ron, Fred and George banging on my door threatening to kill me," Harry said simply, like it was a normal occurrence and nothing was to be thought of it.

"And did they have reason to?" Rachael asked.

Harry didn't answer, instead he stared off out the windows in the direction of the Quidditch Pitch.

"Did they?" Rachael asked again.

"Yeah they did," Harry replied.

A brief look of pride flashed across his godparents face but it was quickly gone as they tried to be good adults.

"Well Harry were you careful?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot," Harry shook his head, "Do you think for one second I believe your shock and confused look?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, still trying to keep up his innocence.

"Fine congratulations, but it wasn't your first time so…"

"Yeah it was," Harry said timidly.

"Wow Harry, I would never have guessed," Rachael said.

"I thought with what's her name, tall blonde one?" Sirius said shocked.

Harry shook his head, "Didn't happen."

"Wow."

"Can I get some advice?" Harry asked.

"Sure," they both replied.

"What should I do about Ron and the twins?"

"Well I suggest you see what Ginny wants and then you go from there, but if it was I or you Father…" Sirius said.

"Or myself and your Mother," Rachael added.

"We wouldn't let that stop us from getting what we wanted."

"You're right, thanks."

"Aren't we always?" they laughed.

Harry stood up and said, "Can I go now?"

"Get going, go find Ginny and have some fun."

He didn't need telling twice. In a flash he was out of the dining room and walking down the back corridor. He found his way to the back stairs and worked his way up the staircases. He found Ginny lying on her bed reading in the room that she shared with Hermione. Thankfully Hermione or anybody else was no where in sight.

"Hey," he said quietly.

She looked up from her book and a smile spread quickly across her face, "Hey," she replied.

"Come with me."

Without any hesitation she placed her book on the night stand and stood up. Harry led her down the corridors until Ginny was completely lost as to where they were and where they were going.

"Do you know where you're even going?" she asked him.

"Yup, I know this house like I know my broomstick."

"Good because I'm so disoriented."

"That's a good thing, I want us to be alone."

"Why am I so lost, I thought I had this whole house figured out? Now I don't think I've ever seen this area."

"You haven't," Harry replied simply.

"But where are we then?"

"Shh I explain later."

They kept walking and suddenly without warning Harry stopped. His hand found her hand and he placed them palm down on the bare wall. Out of nowhere the wall started to move and a crack formed down the centre of it. The crack started to expand until it was a rather large opening. Harry stepped through and pulled Ginny through behind him.

"Wow," she whispered, "It's amazing, but how?"

Where the two teens were standing was a huge room with over stuffed armchairs and couches. An enormous fireplace was in one corner and a fire was ablaze inside of it. Floating by the ceiling were thousands of little lights.

"Candles?" Ginny asked.

"No fairies."

"Oh my goodness, its gorgeous Harry."

Harry led her over to the floor to ceiling windows along the back wall. In the one corner was a set of French doors which he pushed open to let the summer breeze flow through. Outside the door Ginny could see the most amazing garden she had ever laid eyes on. In the centre of it was a gazebo with vines all neatly wrapped around it. Roses wrapped their way around the posts. Inside the gazebo more fairies danced around and a bench sat in the centre of it all. In this magical place the sun had already set and the sky was a brilliant pink. In a few minutes it would fade to an inky blue.

"Oh Harry it's gorgeous, but I don't understand."

He led her out to the garden and only then did he start to explain, "As you probably know this manor has been in my family for almost a thousand years. What you just saw was an addition to it that is two hundred years old. When you started to feel disoriented that was where it began."

"I still don't understand."

"Okay well when the addition was put on the Potter family was quite affluent. A lot of people kept dropping by and staying. The Potter's at the time, Thomas and Mary wanted a place to escape to, where nobody else would be able to disturb them or even know about. So Thomas had this constructed. He had it hidden so nobody that wasn't Potter couldn't have access to it."

"But then how did I get in?"

"Unless they were shown it by a Potter. Until then it would just be then end of a corridor."

"Okay."

"In this wing there is suites, a kitchen, a library. It's basically a whole other house inside the main house."

"How is it a clear evening and getting dark already when in reality it was overcast and still going to be light out for another couple of hours?" 

"You can decide what the weather is like," he answered her question.

"So nobody will be able to find us here?"

"Well Grandma and Grampa can and so can Sirius, Rachael, Sophia and Remus. My Dad showed them how to get in."

"So now I will be able to find it easily or will I get disoriented every time?"

"No you'll easily be able to access. You just keep walking down the corridor past the guest rooms in the West Wing. Where the end of the West Wing should be there will be a door and to most it would just be a wall but once you're through there you're in. The disorientation was just a safety thing that was designed to protect this wing if somebody accidentally found their way in."

"Will I have to do the palm of my hand thing again?"

"No that was just to show that you had complete permission to know about it."

"Okay," she nodded.

"A bit overwhelming I know."

"No, well yeah but I'm just thinking about how we have this whole area and my brothers don't know about it," without saying another word she embraced him and started to kiss him.

"I thought you would think of that sooner or later."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n So what did you think: did you guys like it; hate it? Please review because you all know how great reviews make me feel. Thanks for your time if you do and I really hope you do.


	8. Revelations

It wasn't much but it was enough to wake him. A soft rustling that had ended almost as soon as it had started. It was so quick that he questioned if he had even heard it. Then he heard it again, louder this time but then it ended. Groggily and disoriented he sat up and found that he was lying on a couch in front of a smoldering fire. With a start he realized that he wasn't alone. Curled up beside him was a beautiful redhead. When he looked at her he couldn't help but smile, she looked so peaceful lying there. By now he was fully alert and his eyes had adjusted to the dimness of the room. Outside the night was breaking, it wouldn't be long until dawn arrived. Remembering what had woken him up he scanned the room in search of the culprit or culprits as he suspected of the noise. Much to his dismay he couldn't see anything. A wave of exhaustion overcame him but he brushed it aside in the need to know. Maybe it was the cause of being suddenly awakened or maybe it was just his nature but he needed to figure it out nor matter how little it was.

As he had suspected his canvass of the room turned up nothing. This settled his mind enough for him to realize that it was 5:00 in the morning and there was still another few hours of sleep that he could catch. He walked back to the couch and snuggled up close to the redhead. Sleeping until noon sounded like a great possibility now.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Morning came as always, earlier than was hoped for but there none the less. As the two young lovers woke up to the steady pounding of rain on the patio they didn't make the connection that this had been the second night they had spent together. When they did realize they both shuddered at the thought of the confrontation that was certain to occur when the returned to the main house. Deciding to get it over with as quickly as possible they stretched the kinks out of their aching bodies and then stood up. When he remembered what had woken him up in the early morning he decided to question her to see if she had been woken up by it.

"Hey Ginny did you hear anything funny earlier this morning?" he asked, not really expecting an answer because it had appeared that she had slept through it.

"Yeah I did," she said startling him, "Did you figure out what it was? I heard you walking around after it."

"No."

"It couldn't have been the guys could it?" she questioned. She knew that Harry had said that this wing was protected but what if they had somehow found a way to slip in. Growing up with the twins she had learned that anything was possible if you truly wanted it.

"No because I never showed them how to get in and I don't think Grampa or Grandma would show them. Sirius and them have access but they don't have the power to grant it to others. The only explanation is it was Sirius which it probably was, wanting to get his kicks by scaring us to death."

This still didn't convince Ginny, "What if Ron went to your grandparents and asked where you might be and they showed him?"

"Ginny I have a question for you?"

"Okay go ahead."

"Well I've been thinking, would it be such a big problem if we were open about our relationship? I mean you've dated other guys and they are still living. Also I believe it would get better after the initial shock. I'm prepared to do it if you are, but its up to you," he added the last bit as an afterthought, but that was enough for her.

"Okay let's do it, but are we going to just say 'Oh Harry and I are an item now,' or are we going to just spend a lot of time together, etcetera and let them figure it out for themselves?"

"Whatever you want, I just don't want to have to hide this any longer. It's only been a day and a bit but I'm tired of skirting everyone."

"Well then, I'm hungry so let's go to breakfast together!" with a chuckle at how she had pronounced together they left the safety of the secret wing for the main house.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

It was amazing how food brought people together and breakfast that morning was no exception. It seemed that the lingering smell of bacon had awoken everyone's senses and thus awakening them. The huge Potter Manor Dinning room which usually looked so empty didn't today as everyone crowded around the table to get the best food. It seemed that Mrs. Weasley and Elizabeth had gotten carried away by they sight of the piles of food on the table. Everyone was so preoccupied with their food that they didn't even notice Harry and Ginny walk in hand and hand. Hermione being the observant one was the first to notice and with glee she excitedly replayed it to everyone, "About time," she said.

This caught everyone's attention. Head's turned and the noise quickly died out. The silence was broken by the crisp, sharp sound of a plate shattering as it hit the floor.

"What?" Ginny said innocently throwing up her hands in mock surrender without letting go to Harry's hand.

Outraged Ron's face turned a very unflattering shade of purple.

"Oh get over it Ron," Hermione said, "You knew it was bound to happen at some point."

"Yeah Ron," Ginny chided, "And honestly I don't see what your guy's problem is, you guys all like Harry," she spoke directing it to her angry brothers, "It's not like he's a complete jerk or Malfoy, so I suggest you close your mouths, clean up the drool off of your shoes and get on with your lives."

Pride pulsed through Harry at how easily she got things done. She wasn't somebody that he would like to stand in the way of.

"Now if you will excuse me I'm starved," Ginny pushed passed her brothers and pulled Harry along with her until they reached the steaming plate of bacon that smelt so good.

Harry could see Sirius, Rachael, Sophia and Remus conferring in the corner over plates of food. Rachael looked up from her plate and caught Harry's and smiled, "Congrats," she mouthed.

Charles and Mr. Weasley had returned to their breakfast as if nothing had happened, both having known this was bound to happen at some point. Elizabeth and Mrs. Weasley bustled around, in and out of the dining room to bring more food and drink as well as clean up the broken plate shards off the floor which Hermione had gratefully gathered into a pile. The only ones that hadn't returned to normal were the twins and Ron. They still couldn't stomach the fact that on of their best mates was dating their little sister.

"I don't really understand what their problem is," Harry said.

"Neither do I, but they've always been pretty protective of me. I guess I have to be a bit grateful for that."

"If you say so."

Breakfast finished and the days wore on the Weasley boys began to except that they couldn't change who Ginny dated. Before they knew it summer nights had turned cool and fall was quickly approaching and with it the start of another school year. This year promised though to be even better than usual because they had each other to share it with.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Okay well I have a week off of school so I'm hoping this won't be my only update for this story. It might be though for a little bit because I also want to update my other 4 or so stories. (Wow do I really have that many going at once? lol). Well so what I'm going to do is base my updates on which story gets the most reviews. So if you want to see this story with a quick update well then review, if not then I'll update my other stories before this one. Hope you liked!


	9. Epilogue

Summer passed and Harry had to admit that it was the best summer of his life, and that was saying something for him. Ginny and Harry spent every available moment together and over time Ron and the other Weasley boys softened up to the idea of the new couple. Every chance they had to slip away the young lovers escaped to the secret wing. When it was time to return to Hogwarts for Harry's sixth year and Ginny's fifth it was almost depressing, because it meant the summer would truly be over.

At Hogwarts most people had the same reaction as Hermione's. Finally!

The year flew by quicker than ever because Harry was so busy with school work, Quidditch and his private lessons with Dumbledore. Ginny did not get to see as much of him as she wanted to. She thought that once the school year ended they would once again return to what they had been like during the previous summer. That wasn't going to happen.

When Dumbledore was unexpectedly murdered by Severus Snape, Harry did the most outrageous thing that anybody could have imagined. Instead of holding his loved ones close he pulled away. So far away that he did not return home after getting off the train. Instead he departed on his hunt for Horcruxs. The only reason he didn't go off alone was because Hermione and Ron refused to leave him. Ginny tried to fight his decision just as Hermione and Ron had done. They had been told to leave him alone but they still followed him, so why didn't Ginny? Maybe it was because Ginny understood why he had done what he did even if she didn't like it.

Almost a year without him and Ginny's need only grew stronger. During the final battle when she believed him to be dead she fell to pieces, how could he have done that to her? He had said that he loved her and now he had to go be the hero and save the world.

She had almost collapsed from relief when she saw that Harry was indeed living.

After the war the magical world slowly recovered. Hogwarts was repaired and Ginny returned for her seventh year. Harry never did finish his last year of schooling. Instead he went to work for the new ministry doing repair work on the world.

At last the two were back together when Ginny graduated. She moved in with Harry without a second hesitation. Before she knew it her dream had come true and she had a beautiful diamond ring on her left hand. They were to be wed in the spring.

After their wedding Ginny and Harry settled into the happy life that every person dreamed of. At last they were together and nobody could be happier. Not even the Weasley Boys.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n omg I feel like I am doing a horrible job of writing tonight. I think I just went a bit too far off track in this story and then I had no real way of ending it. I'm truly sorry how this ended and I understand if you hate me for it. I just thought it was better to do something like this chapter than just leave it hanging and never finish it. So again I'm really sorry.


End file.
